lotrbfmefandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes
Heroes are unique units that appear in all factions in the Battle for Middle-Earth and Battle for Middle-Earth II. Unlike the normal units, they are much stronger, can survive longer and have unique abilities that they can use to turn the tide of the battlefield. All factions have heroes. Heroes can be recruited from the citadel and require more resources and time than regular units. Battle for Middle-Earth Unique Heroes * Frodo Frodo can put on The One Ring rendering him undetectable from enemies, except by the Eye of Sauron. Frodo's sword glows when enemies are nearby. Frodo is only available in the campaign. * Sam Sam can use his Elven cloak to hide from enemies when stationary. Sam is only available in the campaign. Rohan Heroes * Merry These plucky hobbits can use their Elven cloaks to become invisible when stationary and can throw rocks at enemies. * Theoden The King of Rohan supports his nearby allies and can charge into waves of enemies with allied cavalry. * Eomer An outlaw of Rohan, he commands the Rohirrim, giving them a boost to their damage when nearby. He can also use his spear to deal high damage to enemies and steal resources. * Eowyn The Shield-Maiden of Rohan, she has a powerful spear that can annihilate enemies and can match any soldier in combat. * Gimli This hearty dwarf can deliver lethal blows to his enemies. His abilities allow him to become stronger and to quickly finish of enemies. * Legolas Legolas can shoot enemies with his bow from miles away, dealing high damage. In addition, he can use his knives to cut through waves of enemies for short periods of time. * Aragorn The King of Gondor is not only strong but his powers provide a boost to all units and heroes. He also has the unique ability to summon Oathbreakers, some of the strongest units in the game. * Treebeard The oldest of the Ents, he is very powerful and can withstand many attacks. He might be slow, but he can scour through enemy forces and rip down building easily. Just like all Ents, he is vulnerable to fire and becomes enraged when a nearby Ent dies. He can only be recruited by the Entmoot Gondor Heroes * Pippin These plucky hobbits can use their Elven cloaks to become invisible when stationary and can throw rocks at enemies. * Faramir A captain of Gondor, he can use both a bow and sword. He can also ride with knights or he can use his bow to kill his foes from afar, with the help of his rangers. * Boromir A warrior of Gondor who can use his horn to stun nearby enemies and can boost his forces' experience. * Gandalf Gandalf can use his magical powers to quickly dissolve waves of enemies and also push back Nazgûl. He can change from Gandalf, the Grey to Gandalf, the White through the Powers of the Evenstar. Evil Forces Unique Heroes * Shelob The spawn of Ungoliant, she is one of the greatest spiders that lives in Middle-Earth. Shelob is only available in the campaign. Isengard Heroes * Lurtz Lurtz can easily put out his enemies from afar, or he can use his sword and his abilities to quickly kill them when they get close. * Saruman A traitor to the Free People and a puppet of Sauron, he has a powerful magical arsenal and can take control of enemy forces for a short duration. Mordor Heroes * Gollum A hobbit corrupted by the Ring, he is very weak and is only good for scouting around the map. * Nazgûl One of the Ringwraiths riding his Fellbeast. He has devastating power and can get rid of a lot of accumulated forces. Its screech can cause enemies to flee in terror. The Nazgûl is weak to ranged attacks. * Nazgûl One of the Ringwraiths riding his Fellbeast. He has devastating power and can get rid of a lot of accumulated forces. Its screech can cause enemies to flee in terror. The Nazgûl is weak to ranged attacks. * The Witch-King The leader of the Nazgûl and one very powerful foe. Nearby units become empowered and can lead assaults to the enemy. Its screech can cause enemies to flee in terror. He is weak to ranged attacks.